Waiting a Thousand Years
by Sanura Bey
Summary: A thousand years ago, Elijah Mikaelson was in love with Tatia Petrova and then believed she was dead, taken from him by his mother. Present day New Orleans he finds her again alive and well by Marcel's side as Queen of the city. Will old flames be rekindled or will the embers be buried beneath a thousand years of loneliness?
1. The Originals: Always and Forever

Over my long life, I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share a bond with. And while we may not always choose who we share these ties with, the bonds created can be our greatest strength but also our deepest regret.

* * *

I walked into the French Quarter to see it set ablaze. I looked ahead and watched as my target walked away with his two siblings and I knew two coffins holding his last two brothers would soon be following them. I turned to the Opera house where the fire started and walked in to see a man about to burn. I walked up to him and pulled out a knife and released him from his flaming death before walking out supporting him. He came to just as I stopped to watch the three siblings again.

"Rebekah?" he asked weakly.

"Not quite, love." I told him before dragging him further into the city.

"Where are we going? Who are you?" he asked me.

"All your questions will be answered in time. This isn't as easy as it looks in a dress you know." I told him before laughing slightly. "I'm going to find you food. Should be some here shortly." I was correct as men started running trying to put out the fire blazing behind us and quickly spreading. "Who would you like?"

"No one." He told me and I rolled my eyes before compelling a man to follow us into an alley close by away from the fire. "I told you I wasn't going to eat." He said as I dropped him to the ground. My face vamped out and I bet into the man's neck and I drank a bit before releasing him and pushing him to my new companion. "No." I rolled my eyes and bent in front of him.

"This city is going to need a new king, someone to help it rise from the ashes the Original family just left it in. Who better than the one they raised?" I asked him. He gave me a hard look before I pushed the bleeding man in front of me. He grabbed him and bit into his neck and drank his fill. "Still hungry?" he nodded and I left to find another one. I stayed away from children as I'd always had as I continued moving through the people. I found a large rounded man and compelled him to follow me before going back to the young vampire. "Drink up." I told him.

"You never told me who you were." He repeated before drinking from the man before he too fell to the ground. "Who are you and how do you know them and me?"

"I've been following them for many years now, well one of them." I told him ignoring the first question for now.

"Why?" he asked me.

"He was once very important to me. Why wouldn't I keep watch over him?" I asked him. I picked up one of the two men and made it look like I was supporting him and motioned for the young vampire to do the same. We dragged them to the fire and threw them in before walking away. "Will you help me restore this city?" I asked him.

"This is my home, of course I will." He told me and I smiled at him.

"Good." I said before walking to where they had made their home. We walked inside and I looked around before removing my hat and holding it in my hands.

"Why do you want to restore the city?" he asked me. I turned to him and stared at him for a moment.

"They will return to New Orleans, that is a fact. Once they feel comfortable enough to return, they will want their home back. We will have to show them that the two most important people in their lives can do what they wanted better than they ever could and are willing to fight to keep it when they ran from it." I told him.

"You must have some grudge against them, what they'd do to you?" he asked me.

"They killed me and hunted my daughters down like dogs." I told him. "My name is Tatia, Marcel." He gave me a shocked look and I just smiled at him.

* * *

New Orleans Present Day

Marcel, some of the guys and I were hanging out in a bar and cheering as Marcel was singing on the stage. The bar we were in had become a known supernatural hang out in the past years. We made it this way so that if anything happened we'd be prepared for it. When Marcel finished the song we applauded him and the guys whooped for him making me laugh, my shoulder length brown hair brushing the top of my.

"Thank you." Marcel said into the microphone before jumping down from the stage and joining us.

"You killed it, man." Diego said as Thierry gave him a shot. Marcel took the shot before making a face.

"Everything alright Marcel?" I asked him. Marcel looked to the door and I followed his gaze to see Klaus and tension in the room was sudden and grew exponentially when Klaus saw Marcel and the guys with us knew.

"Klaus."

"Marcel."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel said.

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asked him as they both started to approach one another slowly.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." Marcel informed him.

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus told us. The guys next to me stood at the ready for a confrontation between the two.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up—" Marcel started saying but Klaus stopped him.

"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus asked him. The two vampires were nose to nose, the tension growing thicker.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel told him before both faces broke out into a wide grin and they laughed. They embraced like long-lost brothers before Marcel drew back and placed his hands on either side of Klaus' neck. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire." Marcel turned to me and held out his hand for me to take. I put my drink down and got up placing my hand in his allowing him to show me to Klaus. "Klaus, you remember Tatia Petrova."

"Klaus. It's been a thousand years since you last saw me." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"You died." He said quietly. "My mother killed you."

"Is that what she told you?" I asked him.

"Come on. The past should stay in the past." Marcel said before looking directly at Klaus. "Let's get you a drink."

* * *

A few minutes later we were all in another room sitting at a small private table with Diego and Thierry manning the doors.

"It is good to see you." Marcel told Klaus as he poured a drink for the three of us.

"It's good to be home." Klaus said finally looking away from me. "Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing." Marcel chuckled at his words.

"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry." Marcel told him. Klaus looked back at Thierry and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"I see your friends are daywalkers." Klaus said looking back at us.

"Yeah, yeah, with Tatia's help I shared the secret of your daylight rings with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though- the family." Marcel told him drinking the shot.

"Tell me: how did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" Klaus asked us.

"We got the witches around here wrapped around our fingers." Marcel told him making Klaus chuckle.

"Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me." Klaus told us. Marcel and I looked at each other before making eye contact with Thierry. He'd delivered some news about said witch to us just moments earlier.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux. Quite the trouble maker from what we hear." I told him.

"When did you hear this?" he asked me.

"Earlier this evening. She used a very powerful spell. What for or on who remains to be seen." I told him.

"You probably oughta come with us." Marcel said taking my hand and standing dragging me with him while laughing. "Ha-ha, showtime!"

* * *

We walked to an abandoned street corner where only the local witches passed. As we walked time passed and our nightwalkers were able to join us as we made our way to the corner we wanted to be on. The Nightwalkers were walking along rooftops and jumping on nearby cars setting off their alarms as another group followed the three of us.

"How's your family?" I asked Klaus finally.

"Those who live hate me more than ever." He told me.

"Which are dead?" I asked him slightly worried about his answer.

"Finn and Kol." He told me and I released a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. "Don't worry, your precious Elijah is safe and unharmed."

"I didn't ask about him in particular." I said.

"You didn't have to." He told me.

"Forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's ours is yours, as always. Even our nightwalkers, the riff-raff." Marcel said drawing us out of our conversation as he grabbed a branch off a tree as we passed.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus asked looking at them.

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby." Marcel said right before he whistled with his fingers making the crowd around us cheer.

"This is what we built a hundred years ago." I told Klaus drawing his confused face to me. "The vampires rule the Quarter now." One vampire brought Jane-Anne forward, her wrists were bound with rope in front of her.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it!" Marcel called out and some of the vampires cheered and hollered. "Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by us. How do you plead?" he asked her before turning abruptly and walking to Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." He turned back to Jane-Anne. "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." Jane-Anne said and the crowd laughed quietly.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, we know it, and you _hate_ that we know it. It drives you witches crazy that we're aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man." Marcel told her. We all observed in utter silence as Jane-Anne scoffed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Rot in hell, monster." She told him. Shocked murmuring rumbled through the crowd and Marcel smiled at me before turning to Jane-Anne again.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." Marcel said before he started walking to me again. He smirked before suddenly turning while swinging the branch he was holding so fast that it sliced right through Jane-Anne's neck and she immediately began to gag on her own blood. "Or not." She fell to the ground and the crowd cheered around us. Marcel came to Klaus and myself and hugged me while I laughed lightly.

"Lovely trial." I told him before his shoulder was grabbed and he was turned to face Klaus.

"What was that?" Klaus asked him.

"Hey. Come walk with me." Marcel said before he walked off with Klaus.

"Thierry." I called to him and he walked up to me. "If Klaus asks you for something give it to him then come to me and tell me what it is. I want to know what he's up to." I told him and he nodded.

"Yea, sure Tatia." He told me and I nodded to him before going to Marcel and Klaus.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise." Marcel told him and Klaus considered him for a few moments.

"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Klaus asked with a smile on his face and Marcel smiled back at him.

"Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!" Marcel said and the two of us walked off to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

A short time after feeding we got word the witches were gathering around Jane-Anne's body. We took a small gathering of vampires and made our way back to where we'd left her. Marcel whistled loudly and the group approached the mourning witches.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." Marcel told her.

"We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone." Sophie told him.

"I don't remember saying you could move the body. Did I ever say that?" Marcel asked me.

"Not at all, Marcel. And I know I didn't give the order." I told him.

"Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, our rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend – the hybrid, Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?" Marcel asked Sophie.

"I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." Sophie told him.

"Doing so is suicide for your people." I reminded her.

"Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy." Marcel told her.

"We're taking Jane-Anne with us." I said nodding to Diego to take her body.

"What? No! Stop! Stop! Tatia! Please! Marcel! She's the only family I have left!" she yelled at us. I took a deep breath as Thierry held her back from us as Diego gathered her sister's body from the ground. Family was my one weakness but I'd done well to hide it in a thousand years.

"We're gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here." Marcel told her before wrapping his arm around my waist to guide me away from the grieving sister.

"Marcel please. Tatia, her body won't be at peace." Sophie called after us once more.

"Not my problem." Marcel called back to her as we all walked away with Jane-Anne's body.

* * *

We made our way back to the courtyard where our vampires were partying after the little show we'd put on. Marcel and I were in a separate room with Jane-Anne's body.

"You're upset." He said.

"Of course I am." I told him. "You how I am with family."

"I know. You told me." He reminded me and I sighed. "Family is a weakness of ours."

"Yes, but not the only one." I said giving him a look.

"Marcel, Tatia. Klaus is going to kill Diego!" one of the vampires told us. We rushed to them and gently pulled them away from each other.

"He-hey, we're right here, we're right here, e-e-easy now. Diego's just looking out for us. Nobody harms our guys- those are the rules." Marcel told him.

"I don't care about your rules, Marcel, and I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?" Klaus asked us.

"Come here." Marcel said dragging Klaus away from the rest of them. "I get it- a show of force. You've made your point. Let it go friend, ah?" Marcel asked him.

"I don't think so." Klaus told him angrily.

"If not for him then for me." I said placing my hand on his arm. "Please, Klaus. This is beneath us."

"Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in _my_ town?" Klaus asked us. Marcel and I glanced at him and I watched him smile a wide grin.

"Follow us." Marcel told him. We walked up a flight of stairs and walked to a gallery overlooking the street. "Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way."

"And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?" Klaus asked us.

"Maybe we got a secret weapon, an ace up our sleeve. Something that gives us complete control over all the magic in this town." Marcel told him.

"Hm. Is that a fact?" Klaus asked us.

"Might be. Maybe I'm just bluffing." Marcel joked downing a liquid in a small vial making it sizzle down our throats.

"You take vervain?" Klaus asked him.

"Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to." Marcel told him.

"You don't?" Klaus asked me.

"I don't have to. When I was turned it wasn't by a vampire." I told him.

"Hey, don't be mad about that chaperone thing." Marcel said drawing the attention off of me. "I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here- look out for each other." We looked down below to see a blonde woman walking down the street. "Mm, m-m-mm. New blood."

"Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb." Klaus said.

"Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert." Marcel said. I laughed lightly as Marcel hopped the gallery's wrought-iron railing down onto the sidewalk below. The woman swiveled around at the sound of him landing behind her.

"You know, it's not safe here alone." Marcel told her.

"You know, I have a black belt in karate." She told him and my smiled widened.

"Brave bartender it is." I said before smiling up at Klaus. "I'm going back inside. Thank you," he looked at me curiously. "For letting the fight go." I smiled gently before going back inside.

* * *

Hours later Klaus rushed back into the courtyard party angrily.

"Oh no." I said going to him next to Marcel.

"Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?" Marcel asked him.

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" Klaus asked annoyed. This wasn't good.

"Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?" Marcel asked him.

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus told him.

"Oh, we're back to that?" Marcel asked him.

"Yeah, we're back to that." Klaus told him.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is _my_ business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that." Marcel told him.

"Your town?" Klaus asked him.

"Damn straight." Marcel said.

"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city." Klaus said. The music stopped and the crowd around us watched what was going on. "I'd like to know how."

"Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. We saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. We got rid of the werewolves. We even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's ours is yours, but it is _ours._ Our home, our family, our rules." Marcel told him.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus asked us.

"We kill them." I told him.

"Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect." Marcel shouted at him. Klaus took all this information for a few moments before using his speed towards Thierry and bit him viciously in the neck before dropping him. Marcel made to move towards him and I stopped him. Klaus came up to us with blood still dripping from his lips.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I _am_ immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus said looking towards the two of us before leaving.

* * *

After he left we moved Thierry to a comfortable bed before sending our nightwalkers out to find Klaus. I made sure Thierry was as comfortable as I could make him before joining Marcel at the supernatural pub.

"You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus." Marcel told the person one the other line before hanging up.

"And how do you plan on dealing with Klaus?" I asked him.

"I would like to know that as well." We looked up to see Elijah Mikaelson standing in front of us.

"Elijah." I breathed out. Our bodyguards rise ready to protect us.

"No. I got it. It's all good." Marcel told them. Elijah took the seat opposite us as our men sat down.

"It's time we had a little chat." Elijah said and we all sat in silence for a moment.

"Well if you're gonna talk, talk. We got things to do." Marcel told him.

"Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?" Elijah asked him.

"Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place." Marcel said.

"Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?" he asked us.

"Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys." Marcel told us.

"Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him." He told us and I looked at him stunned.

"What?" Marcel asked him.

"Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation." He told us.

"Marcel, may we have a moment?" I asked, but he knew I wasn't truly asking. He and the rest of the men around us all left the building leaving Elijah and I alone for the first time in centuries.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest." He told me.

"Why is witch business your business?" I asked him.

"Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?" he asked me and I smiled.

"And in return what do we get?" I asked him.

"Niklaus' blood." He told me.

"Hybrid blood for the body of one dead witch?" I asked him.

"Don't forget your friend is dying." He told me and I took a deep breathe thinking it over.

"I'll talk it over with Marcel, but you have a deal with me." I told him. "You get me his blood and you get the witch."

"I want her body now." He told me.

"Why the rush?" I asked him.

"Doesn't matter." He said and I sighed before nodding.

"I'll send the word. I'm trusting you Elijah." I told him before standing up. When I moved to walk past him he grabbed my hand in his.

"What happened to you?" he whispered to me.

"I died." I told him before taking my hand away from his and walking to Marcel to tell him the deal I made with Elijah.

"Why did you make this deal without me?" he asked me angrily.

"I wanted Thierry healed. If the body of one dead witch is all it takes for the cure then I would make that deal again and again." I told him before leaving to go back to the compound where Thierry was resting peacefully. I sat by his bed all night before Marcel joined me and we waited for Elijah to uphold his end of the deal.

* * *

The next day, when I was starting to regret my deal with Elijah, Klaus arrived at the room we were all in. Marcel and Diego both rose defensively in front of us.

"I had time to sleep on it last night. [Marcel motions to Diego not to attack.] I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded." Klaus told us as he reached over to a drink tray and picked up a glass. He bit into his hand and held it, bleeding, over the glass. "My blood will heal him, as though it never happened." Marcel nodded to Diego, who brought the glass to me and I gave it to Thierry. "The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome." Marcel's wide grin spread across his face, and he placed his hands on Klaus' neck, chuckling.

"Of course you are." I told him with a smile. Marcel and I would have to be more cautious about everything.

* * *

Later in the day, Marcel and I made our way to a dark and dusty attic. A bed and some canvases were all that was really in the room, and it made me sad to see her like this. A young teenage witch was sitting behind a window. She turned on and off the flame of a candle just with hand by opening and closing her hand.

"I assume it's all quiet out there?" Marcel asked her.

"The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt the two of you." She told us and I smiled walking up to her and hugging her gently.

"The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance." Marcel told her.

"Besides, we have our own weapon against them." I said looking up to Marcel.


	2. House of the Rising Son

_Previously on Waiting a Thousand Years:_

 _"Klaus."_

 _"Marcel."_

 _"Klaus, you remember Tatia Petrova." Marcel said revealing me._

 _"Klaus. It's been a thousand years since you last saw me." I said with a small smirk on my face._

 _"You died." He said quietly. "My mother killed you."_

* * *

" _I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux." Klaus told us._

* * *

 _Marcel smirked before suddenly turning while swinging the branch he was holding so fast that it sliced right through Jane-Anne's neck and she immediately began to gag on her own blood._

* * *

 _"Earlier this evening. She used a very powerful spell. What for or on who remains to be seen." I told him._

* * *

" _How do you know when they're using magic?" Klaus asked us._

* * *

 _A young teenage witch was sitting behind a window. She turned on and off the flame of a candle just with hand by opening and closing her hand._

* * *

 _"The vampires rule the Quarter now." I told him._

* * *

 _"Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by us." Marcel told her._

* * *

" _Witches don't get involved in vampire business." Sophie told him._

* * *

 _"We're taking Jane-Anne with us." I said nodding to Diego to take her body._

* * *

 _"How's your family?" I asked Klaus finally._

 _"Those who live hate me more than ever." He told me._

 _"Which are dead?" I asked him slightly worried about his answer._

 _"Finn and Kol." He told me. "Don't worry, your precious Elijah is safe and unharmed."_

* * *

 _We looked up to see Elijah Mikaelson standing in front of us._

* * *

" _Apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite." Elijah told us. "Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest." He told me._

 _"You get me his blood and you get the witch." I told him._

 _"I want her body now." He told me._

 _"Why the rush?" I asked him._

 _"Doesn't matter." He said._

 _"I'll send the word. I'm trusting you Elijah." I told him before standing up. When I moved to walk past him he grabbed my hand in his._

 _"What happened to you?" he whispered to me._

 _"I died."_

* * *

We had been playing hosts to Klaus the entire summer while having our guys watch him as much as we could. We told him if he fed fresh not to feed on locals which opened Marcel and I to boast on a way we supply fresh blood to our kingdom.

"The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into our home and we give it to them." Marcel told him with a smile on his face as we over looked the party happening in our home. "Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed." We watched as the vampires of the city fed ravenously on the humans, who screamed in terror. " _This_ is how we keep our guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. We've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. Our day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party."

"It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." Klaus told him.

"We can't kill them all." I told him. "Too many people go missing, tourism drops, and food supply is lowered. So, we heal them with a little blood, erase their memories, and send them on their way thinking they just had too much too drink."

"I'm impressed." He told us.

"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day." Marcel told him as Thierry came up to us.

"Marcel. Tatia." He called to us stopping a little ways from us and Klaus.

"'Sup, Thierry?" Marcel asked him as we moved closer to him.

"Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who." He told us.

* * *

The next day Marcel and I sat in a bar drinking.

"I don't trust him." I told Marcel speaking of Klaus.

"Neither do I, but what choice do we have?" he asked me.

"He daggered Elijah just because you asked him to." I said angrily. I had been left out of that particular deal.

"It was making Davina and the guys worried to have two Originals walking around the City." He reminded me.

"I know." I told him shortly before Klaus entered the bar.

"Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." He said smirking while sitting with us. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from "Rousseau's", I see." He noted when he saw the brave bartender.

"She's a work in progress." Marcel told him.

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." Klaus said.

"Business first." Marcel told him. "The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" Klaus asked.

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." Marcel said as the brave bartender was gathering her things and leaving. Klaus rose when he heard her going for the door.

"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" Klaus asked her.

"Abnormal psychology." She told him.

"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." Klaus said bringing her to our table. "He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." She told him with a smile.

"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" Marcel asked her.

"I'll take it under consideration." She told him smiling before leaving.

"Mm, harsh." Marcel said watching her leave.

"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." Klaus told him.

"I say, you've both lost your touch." I said holding up my drink smirking at them. They smiled at me before we all shot back our drinks.

* * *

After we left the small bar we made our way to a garage where our two newest vampires were waiting to be transitioned.

"You take me to the nicest places." Klaus told us with a smirk.

"This is the only place to do this in complete privacy." I told him as Thierry and Diego opened the doors of a car to reveal two people. The girl's blond hair was sticky with sweat and she seemed almost to hyperventilate while the boy seemed calmer, only the smallest slight.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time." Marcel told them before turning to Thierry. "I trust you filled them in?"

"To be honest, not much in the way of potential here." Thierry told us looking at the two.

"I don't know Thierry. Diamonds in the rough, one of them at least." I said looking the two over.

"Yeah, well, either way we just lost six night-walkers. We got holes to fill." Marcel reminded us before turning to the other two. "I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag." Marcel moved back to Klaus as they looked the two over. "Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?"

"Dealer's choice." Klaus told him smirking.

"Dealer's choice, okay." Marcel said sliding back to the two of them. I pulled out a coin and handed it showed it to them before placing it between them with a smirk.

"Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies." Marcel told them. "Go!" The two of them shared a look before she quickly grabbed the coin from between them making Marcel laugh at her.

"Damn girl! I said, damn!" Marcel said looking at the two of them.

"How could you!?" her friend asked her shocked.

"Get over it, Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little–" I used my vampire speed to get right in front of her and snapped her neck.

"Let her die in cold storage." I ordered zipping her body bag closed. "We don't keep traitors in this city."

"She's got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride." Marcel told Josh.

"Let's go!" Thierry told Diego and they jumped back in the car

"Josh." The boy turned to me his eyes still wide with fear. "The sunlight's going to hurt your eyes, but we'll get you fixed up soon." I told him offering him a kind smile. Klaus took him and Marcel made a phone call to get everything ready for Josh's arrival. Klaus joined Josh in the car and I watched them talk for a moment before Klaus left the boy and walked to a nearby bar. I looked at the young boy for a moment before going to the bar with Klaus. I ordered a drink and we sat in silence for a moment.

"You've changed." I said to him.

"As have you." He pointed out.

"A thousand years changes all, I suppose." I said before Marcel walked into the bar.

"I know that face – woman trouble." Klaus said as Marcel joined us.

"You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?" Marcel asked him.

"Rebekah's in town?" I asked curiously. I remembered the young girl who wanted to be one of the boys and hoped she hadn't changed much.

"Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself." Klaus told Marcel.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" Marcel asked him.

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century." Klaus told us.

"Or maybe that it was her who killed our guys?" I offered.

"Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested." Klaus told him.

"High school quarterbacks?" I asked him. "That's what she's interested in now and days?" Marcel's phone rang and he answered it. I listened to him with my vampire hearing and knew Klaus must be doing much of the same.

"Yeah?" Marcel asked into the phone.

"Just got a tip – someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park." I heard Thierry say.

"Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." Marcel told him before hanging up.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear." Klaus sad.

"About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line." Marcel told him leaving the bar.

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" Klaus called after him and I smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be up to the task." I told him before following Marcel.

* * *

I made my way up to the attic where we'd put Elijah and smiled at Davina working on her artwork.

"Hello Davina." I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Just checking on you and Elijah." I said looking down at the closed coffin. I opened it and stared down at his grayed complexion. Seeing him like this hurt me deeply, but this was needed or so I allowed Marcel to convince me. In a way he was right, of course. The vampires who followed us didn't like Klaus hanging around by himself let alone with his older brother who kept a calmer head which could be worse than the hot head.

"You knew them?" Davina asked me drawing me out of my thoughts. "The old ones?"

"I knew them when they were human." I told her with a smile. "Klaus was much calmer back then."

"Tell me about them." She told me sitting on her bed.

"Kol, the youngest, was a witch. He was a natural and loved his powers. He hated being a vampire and not having his magic so much that he was always around a witch. Rebekah was gentle yet fierce. That and her stubbornness only grew when she turned. Klaus was actually kind but always expected to get what he wanted. Finn was his mother's son through and through. He was trusted by her more than any of her other children, I imagine. Elijah… Elijah valued his family above all else. Still does, last I heard." I said looking back down at my beloved. "I remember when I realized I loved him for the first time all those years ago. His family having arrived after he was born…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _My mother had died in child birth after their arrival so we spent many years growing up together. The only difference between us were our genders._

"Tatia." I moved to my father's side as he stood next to a man and his son. I'd planned on spending time with Elijah gathering herbs for his mother. She'd been teaching me how to create simple herbal remedies. "This is Haldor and his son Randolph." I nodded my head in greeting of the two. "Haldor and I have agreed you and his son are to marry within the year." My blood ran cold, but I smiled and nodded. Hours later, I finally made my way to the woods with my gathering basket. While I looked through the herbs around me I thought back to the boy who I was to marry. I'd seen him in the village flirting with some of the other women who were of marrying age. He wasn't the best of men, but I couldn't argue with my father on this subject.

"Tatia?" I looked up to see Elijah and a smile instantly filled my face. "I thought we were to meet hours ago."

"We were. My father stopped me with news." I told him. I knew he'd hear sooner or later. "My father wishes for me to marry Randolph." I watched many emotions fill Elijah's eyes at the news and it broke my heart. I turned away and looked back at the herbs sadly before I felt him sitting next to me.

"I am happy for you, Tatia." He told me and I forced a small smile on my face before we set upon our task. My heart was broken in thousands of pieces. I looked at Elijah from the corner of my eye but saw no emotions to give him away as we looked through the forest. I'd known I care deeply for my friend, but I could never put such a strong word on it until now.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Elijah supported me during my marriage, the birth of my first born, then again when my husband died." I told her.

"Sound like he loved you for a long time." Davina told me and I smiled at her.

"Possibly." I answered looking down at him. I looked to the door and closed the coffin. "Davina hide." I ordered and she did as I said quickly. I waited in front of the coffin as Marcel opened the door with a familiar blonde behind him. Marcel walked into the room as she stood in the doorway looking around. She saw me and her eyes widened.

"Tatia." She breathed out.

"Rebekah." I said. "Nice to see you again."

"How are you alive?" she asked me. "Why are you here?" she looked to my feet behind me and she grew angry. "Why are you holding Elijah in a box?" she asked angrily before trying to enter the room. She looked confused when she couldn't enter. **"** Invite me in." she ordered.

"Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart." Marcel called to the young witch. Davina entered the room and stood as Marcel's side as I joined them. "Invite her in."

"Come in." Davina told her. Rebekah immediately went to Elijah's coffin and opened it to find her brother inside. She quickly grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out. "I wouldn't do that." Rebekah, magically compelled, shoved the dagger back inside her brother.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah asked the young girl at our side.

"Davina." She introduced before turning to Marcel. "She's an old one, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed." Marcel told her.

"Not easily anyway." I corrected as Rebekah gave us all looks.

"She doesn't seem very nice." Davina told me remembering my words.

"She used to be." I told her.

"But she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." Marcel said.

"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Davina told her. Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propelled Rebekah across the room, slamming her against the walls several times before sending her flying through a door which shut behind her. I went to her to see her unconscious. I sighed before picking her up and moving her to the compound. Once I arrived Marcel pointed me out where her old room once was and I place her in the bed. We waited for her to wake up at the foot of the bed.

* * *

She sat up gasping and stared at us.

"Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." Marcel told her.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" she asked us.

"You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with." Marcel told her.

"Is this my old room?" she asked finally looking around the room.

"Oh, it's ours now. Just like this town is ours, Davina's ours, and Elijah is ours until we feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now ours." Marcel said before turning and walking towards the door. He stopped before turning to Rebekah once more. "And don't ever touch Cami again." He left the room and the two of us shared a look.

"How can you do this to him?" she asked me. "How are you even here?"

"That's my tale and I don't feel like sharing." I told her. "Go back to your brother and his little wolf." She looked at me shocked. "That's right, I know all about her. I have those here who are loyal to only me and they saw you protect her, and her unborn child. Our end goals might not be as different as you think." I said going for the door. "Protect her the best you can."


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

**First thing I want to say is that Tatia isn't betraying Marcel. She can be just as paranoid as the Original family so she does have people who report only to her. She also has a thing about families.**

* * *

 _I share a history with the first family of vampires, the Originals. 300 years ago, I watched them help build New Orleans. 100 Years ago, they fled and now they've returned to find a city at war._

* * *

I walked into the French Quarter to see it set ablaze. I looked ahead and watched as my target walked away with his two siblings and I knew two coffins holding his last two brothers would soon be following them. I turned to the Opera house where the fire started and walked in to see a man about to burn. I walked up to him and pulled out a knife and released him from his flaming death before walking out supporting him.

* * *

He smirked before suddenly turning while swinging the branch he was holding so fast that it sliced right through Jane-Anne's neck and she immediately began to gag on her own blood.

* * *

 _The vampire Marcel and I lead an army against a coven of desperate witches. Marcel and I have had our army taking vervain to protect them against any compulsion Klaus and his siblings may try, but we have an advantage._

* * *

Rebekah immediately went to Elijah's coffin and opened it to find her brother inside. Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propelled Rebekah across the room, slamming her against the walls several times before sending her flying through a door which shut behind her.

* * *

 _We hold their brother captive with the aide of a young, powerful witch. Now, to protect those we've come to care for we have to play the ultimate chess game against the greatest villains._

* * *

In the compound, Marcel was being fitted for a suit by a tailor while Thierry and I sat nearby.

"Damn, I do look good in a suit." Marcel smirked.

"You act as through you forgot." I said making Thierry chuckle before looking back at the TV. They were showing photos of Josh and his friend, Tina, so people could keep an eye out for them.

"My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, say he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here." Thierry told us.

"That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue, and the other one is a vampire now." Marcel said.

"Is there any other news?" I asked him before the tailor pricked her finger on a pin as she hemed Marcel's pants.

"Ow!"

"Allow me, darling." Marcel knelt down and reached for her hand before gently sucking the drop of blood on her finger.

"One thing- I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since." he told us. My informant had told me what happened to the four nightwalkers.

"That makes ten dead nightwalkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?" Marcel asked.

"They know better than to challenge us." I reminded him.

"Look," Thierry started hesitantly. "I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up—"

[Before Thierry can continue, Klaus arrives and enters the room]

"Oh, come now, Thierry." Klaus said interrupting Thierry as he entered the room. "You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones."

"I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too." Thierry said to us annoyed.

"Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here- built the place, in fact—-" Klaus started.

"Boys, boys. Please." I said looking at the two of them. They stopped arguing and looked to me. "Better."

"You both know the drill. Thierry's our guy, inner circle. Klaus is our old-time friend and my sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right." Marcel told them before turning to Klaus. "What you need, my brother?"

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it." Klaus sighed.

"I'll say." Marcel agreed.

"We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town, are we?" Thierry scoffed. "Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers."

"Is that an accusation?" Klaus asked him coldly.

"Eh."

"Against an Original?" Klaus went to storm Thierry, who looked to be ready for a confrontation, but I intervened before they could get violent.

"Gentlemen!" I nearly shouted at them. "I believe Marcel said something about peace." I said giving Thierry a pointed look. Marcel stepped down from his stool and turned to Klaus.

"Come on. Walk with me." Marcel told him and Klaus allowed himself to be led away with a smug look on his face.

"Control yourself, Thierry." I ordered before following Marcel and Klaus out of one of the rooms on the second level overlooking the courtyard.

"You inner circle man lacks a sense of humor." Klaus told us unamused as we made our way to the courtyard.

"He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the '40s, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?" Marcel asked turning to him.

"How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" Klaus asked him making him laugh.

"Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals." Marcel told him before hesitating. "Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?" I could see Klaus was clearly angered by this response, but he maintained a cool face before smiling.

"You understand- I had to ask."

* * *

"Marcel we need to be careful tonight." I told him as we watched the finishing touches being made to the compound.

"Why? Because we didn't give Klaus what he wanted? You need to relax more." he told me and I gave him a look.

"We didn't give both Klaus and Rebekah what they wanted. And if history has seen anything it's that the Mikaelsons will do everything in their power to not only get what they want, but also for their family. And what they want is their family." I reminded him.

"Don't worry. I know all of Klaus tricks. He can't pull a fast one on us." he tried reassuring me.

"I still think you need to be careful tonight." I told him.

"So what do you suggest?" he sighed. I knew he was humoring me but I wan't in the mood for it.

"Expect anything." I told him. "Rebekah will do anything to get her brother back so we need guys on her. Klaus wants power so we also need to make sure we are ready for a fight if need be." Marcel looked down at the party preparations and nodded.

"Consider it done, My Queen." he told me bowing to me slightly.

"Marcel." I said warningly. "Do not take anything for granted tonight."

"Go get ready. I'll handle things here." he told me before stepping away from me. I shook my head and sighed before going to my own room. My room had once been Elijah's room and no one was allowed inside. I even had a witch place a boundary spell on it to make sure no one could enter without my invitation.

"Amanda." a woman with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a braid framing blue eyes appeared behind me. "I want double the guard. Get the nightwalkers on it." I ordered. Amanda was from my sire line and while she kept me on my toes. She was the first vampire I'd turned and she'd joined me here in New Orleans when I'd called her.

"I assume Marcel didn't listen to your advice." she said.

"He seems to think Klaus will behave himself." I said looking back over the balcony. "He forgets what Klaus is like when it comes to family."

"It'll be taken care of." Amanda told me before leaving and I walked into my room.

* * *

I stood next to Klaus and Marcel watching Thierry playing his trumpet in the courtyard as various vampires milled around in preparation for the party.

"You're right. He's good." Klaus admitted.

"Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch. Says he loves her, but I don't know." Marcel told him.

"Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care?" Klaus asked skeptically.

"Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out-— a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event? We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up." Marcel assured him.

"Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap." Klaus told us and I shared a look with Marcel. We hadn't considered that scenario. We'd considered Klaus and Rebekah, maybe even a rogue human trying to rid the city, but not the witches. Not with us still caring for Davina.

"Well, maybe I'll send a little message." Marcel said before looking back to Thierry. "Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty." I watched Thierry make a face before nodding in consent.

* * *

Before the party I had someone drive me to Saint Anne's Church. I was dolled up in my gala outfit, a strapless, mermaid style dress that was so light a blue it was nearly white. My dress hugged my body until it hit my knees and fell loosely to trail behind me. My hair was done up in an intricate bun my purple gloss matching the blue and purple shadow that covered my eyes. I blue heels clicked on the floor as I walked up the stairs and knocked on Davina's open door. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Wow! Tatia you look gorgeous." she told me moving from her easel.

"Thank you sweetheart." I said hugging her. "I brought you the supplies you asked for."

"That's the only reason you came here?" she asked me and I laughed lightly.

"Sometimes you are too perceptive for your age." I told her before looking to Elijah's coffin. "How's your progress going?"

"I'm still working on some ideas." she told me and I looked to her for a moment. "You never finished your story."

"My story?" I asked her confused going to sit on the bed.

"The story of Elijah and Tatia." she told me and I shook my head.

"Why do you want to know that story so bad?" I asked her.

"I just want to know more about you and Marcel. I've been up here for 8 months and when you started telling me that story I realized I didn't really know you guys." she told me.

"A vampires history is a long story. And it's covered in blood and death." I told her. "Are you sure you want to know that side of us?"

"Don't I already?" she asked me and I thought about it for a moment.

"All right." I nodded. "After the party, I'll start telling you the story of Elijah and Tatia." I hugged her again before kissing her forehead. She smiled up at me and I returned it before leaving for the party.

* * *

When I got back to the party, it was in full swing. The atmosphere was wild and dark and I glanced around at the vampires surrounding the perimeter. Not as many as I'd wanted, but they would have to do.

"Tatia." I looked up to see Marcel on the balcony and I made my way up to him. "You look lovely tonight."

"As opposed to every other night." I teased making him laugh. "Thank you." I saw Marcel look down and frown at what he saw. I turned to see the brave bartender, Cami. "What's she doing here?"

"What I want to know is why she's taking to Rebekah and Klaus." he told me.

"Don't forget what I told you." I reminded him.

"Klaus wouldn't try anything in this crowd." he told me.

"The size of the crowd means nothing." I told him. "Its been 100 years since you and I last dealt with him. We don't know what he'd do anymore."

"Stop worrying and relax." he told me smiling before going into the courtyard. I sighed before following him.

* * *

I mingled with people between dancing with both humans and vampires alike.

"So what is this party for anyway?" one of the party-goers asked me and I laughed lightly at the question.

"The faithful is looking for Saint Anne's Church to reopen its doors and the mayor is wanting to fix up one of the local parks." I told him.

"Saint Anne's wants to reopen its doors? After the massacre?" one of them asked.

"This entire city was rebuilt after a massacre the night of the great fire. If this city can make such a beautiful comeback, then don't you think one church can to the same?" I asked him.

"But it was less than a year ago." a women reminded me.

"New Orleans was rebuilt almost immediately it'd been burned down." I informed her. "These last few months have been given to the families to mourn the loss of the loved ones."

"Well aren't you the history buff." one of the women teased. More like mocked, but I just smiled at her.

"I'm good with history, yes. But I also like knowing interesting facts about the places I live." I told him.

"And how many places have you lived?" one of the men asked.

"Several." I told them.

"Every time I see you at one of these things you're alone. Do you have a man you're secreting around the Quarter?" a woman asked me.

"I've only ever been in love with two men in my life, and neither are in the picture." I told her with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Marcel force Thierry up the balcony. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." I followed the men up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them.

"Thierry killed another vampire." Marcel told me and I looked to Thierry shaking my head.

"No." I denied, but the look on his face told me everything.

"I want to hear your side of it." Marcel ordered Thierry furiously.

"Hey, Marcel, come on—" Thierry pleaded with him.

"Your version. Go." Marcel ordered.

"We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason." Thierry told us.

"His name was Max." I told him.

"I turned him, and as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one. She was a witch. He was a vampire. Now? He's dead." Marcel told him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Thierry told him desperately.

"You broke my most important rule. Damn it, T. How long we been friends? Seventy years? I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift." Marcel reminded him.

"And I have been loyal to you and Tatia all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend. I swear, that hasn't changed." Thierry told him.

"We know that Thierry, but you went too far tonight." I reminded him and he looked down. Josh approached us and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Marcel.

"We found this at his girl's place." Marcel opened the folded paper and I took a deep breath once I saw the components of a certain complicated spell written out.

"Still our friend, huh? That's funny, because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that we keep locked away." Marcel told Thierry even angrier then before.

"Marcel, I have never seen that." Thierry told him frantic.

"Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So, what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?" Marcel asked him.

"Marcel, no!" Thierry told us confused.

"Here's a lesson in friendship- friends don't lie to us, they don't break our rules, and they do not steal what is ours." Marcel told him. Marcel, realizing he was losing his temper, turned his back to Thierry to take a deep calming breath before turning back to him, his eyes full of rage. "For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the Garden. Tatia, do you have an opposing punishment?" I looked to Thierry and his eyes were begging me to help him.

"No. The punishment fits the crime."

* * *

I walked outside with Marcel and the other men walking Thierry to the Garden. We heard chanting and turned to see Katie, Thierry's girlfriend, coming towards us chanting her spell.

"Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala."

"Katie, no!" Thierry called to her. She waved her arm and a lamp light exploded before we all grabbed our heads and fell down, in pain. Marcel and I began to rise, but Katie smashed another light with magic forcing us down once again. Marcel began to rise again, but Katie used magic to break his bones, and he fell shouting in pain. Suddenly, Katie's spell seemed to lessen and I was able to rise again.

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" Marcel growled as he ran to attack Katie, but she halted him with magic and he groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Katie, you need to stop this now! How do you think Thierry's going to be in 100 years knowing he's the reason you are dead." I told her. She just used her magic to bring me down again with Thierry yelling at her to stop.

"Die, you sons of a bitch." Katie said raising a stake above her head.

"No! Katie! Don't!" Thierry shouted at her desperately. Before Katie could kill Marcel, Klaus swooped in and snapped her neck. She died as Klaus dropped her body carelessly to the ground. Once she was dead, her spell had been lifted and Thierry crawled over to Katie's body. I rose and watched as he cradled her body.

"No. Katie. No, no, no, no." He sobbed and I saw Marcel catch Klaus' eye and nod in appreciation.

* * *

In the Garden, Thierry stood chained to a wall looking down at the ground with Marcel and I standing in front of him, still dressed in our gala attire. Marcel was still furious with his friend.

"Just tell me this- was she worth it?" Marcel told him.

"I loved her." Thierry told us.

"Then it was." I told him before Marcel drove an iron stake into Thierry's gut making him groan in pain. Another man appeared, and Marcel handed him the wooden mallet.

"Seal him up... and let him rot." Marcel ordered. The man began to lay bricks over wet cement, clearly intending to build a wall to encase Thierry. He wasn't the first to suffer this fate, and he wont be the last.

* * *

Marcel and I walked into Davina's room to see her kneeling at Elijah's open casket. She turned to see us and ran towards us, giving us a hug.

"You're okay! I was so worried." Davina told us.

"Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped us." he told her.

"It was the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina asked.

"Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back." Marcel said moving towards Elijah's head.

"No!" she told him furiously.

"Davina, we have to do the right thing." I told her.

"No!" she told us shaking her head. "You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them."


End file.
